Realization met
by Arisu Rose
Summary: One-shot to go with "My Realization". I had it for a while and decided to upload it. .-. Fishing trip goes North. Don't own Don't starve


It was coming to the end of summer by now, me and Wilson were friends... I wanted a deeper relationship, and couldn't help the longing feeling I had when I looked at him. I kept silent though. If we got out of here, then we would never see each other again. That was the torture I let run through my mind. I didn't let myself act out for that reason.

"Hey, are you alright?" Wilson asked me, causing me to blink and look at him instead of my daze. We were fishing at a pond, taking a risk to avoid the frogs at the moment since they weren't around and we had no traps that were set off yet. "I am fine Wilson... Why you ask?" I asked, and he shifted in his spot, before looking at me. "You were staring at me for a long period of time." He replied and I couldn't help the blush spreading across my face. "O...Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was lost in a daze, I guess you can say..." I responded back and he nodded, though I could see the calculated look he had fixed on me. I forced a blush down and went back to staring, only this time, at the water.  
The fish was very active earlier, I catching 2 and Wilson 3, but now were still, taunting us as the swam near the surface before swimming away and back. Cheeky little annoyances, the lot of them. I couldn't help but glare at them through the surface. Annoyance filled my very being because of them.

I didn't happen to notice Wilson moving. I was to busy trying to will them, the fishes, with my mind into biting the lines. But I did notice to hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn to my right, and soft lips pressed to mine. The taste of spices filled my buds, causing me to moan slightly at the taste. My brain didn't register, but my body did when I automatically moved my hands to trail them through the black locks of Wilsons hair. My eyes closed shut, and moved closers to his body. I could feel the heat his body gave off, and I shivered when he ran his tongue along my lips, and I didn't mind opening up to his advance.

When air became necessary though, we separated. Opening my eyes, I looked at the flush, pink faced of Wilsons. We were both panting as he leaned his forehead against mind. His hot breath tickled my face, and a small bridge of saliva connected us before it broke.

"I noticed a while back, sometime in fall, that your actions towards me changed." He stated, and I felt my face go hot. "I came to a hypothesis as to why, and today seemed to have been a good day to see if it was true, for if it was then I would have been a happy man." He stated, his voice low and soothing caused a shiver to go through my body once more. I had to look away from his lovely grey blue eyes. "Please tell me I was right..." his voice pleaded and I gulped, suddenly nervous.

I turned to him when I gathered the small bit of courage I had, freed one hand from his hair, grabbed the collar of his white button up shirt, and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him. He, this time, moaned out as I trailed my hand once more into his hair, releasing his collar. I ran my tongue across his lips, and he opened without hesitation and unlike last time we went into battle of dominance. His taste of spices were delicious for the blended in well with one another to my liking in.  
He won the battle, and he explored my mouth. We separated for small amount of time to draw in air before going back to the kiss.

God, please don't let this be another dream...

A second later, the fishing pole was pulled out from my side, stirring us away from one another, in a slight daze might I add, and having us leap to catch it before it entered the pond itself. We could _not_ loose another one. We both reeled it in to see a nice blue fish wriggling about, and pretty good size. Looking at one another, we laughed.

"It may be a little to late to ask this, but will it be alright if I court you?" He asked and I nodded. "I don't think you know how long I've waited for you to ask." I stated, and his blush, that happened to have disappeared earlier, returned.

That night, when Wilson forced me to take the bed and he the couch, I couldn't help but smell him which ever way I turned. His smell of spices filtered through my senses, making it difficult to sleep.

But I did _eventually_.

With the promise to myself that the faster I slept, the faster I got to see the real thing, I was able to will myself to sleep. Of course, my dreams didn't help much.

Waking up, I could have sworn I still heard hear his laughter as we played in the water, our jeans rolled up and splashing each other. Of course, Wilson wouldn't even think of doing such things. Wasn't common for his time, I believe. Especially for the city folk ones. He looked to be of one from the city, and being a scientist I wouldn't doubt it if he was.

Willing myself up, I started my routine. Making the bed, I began to think of what to make for breakfast as I grabbed a towel I made of spider silk and headed out for the river. I was often up a few hours before Wilson was, so I could take a quick bath and have breakfast ready when he wakes. I often made dishes he never heard of, and I have never tried but read about. I had the ingredients most of the time, so it wasn't hard to make them. If I didn't have needed ingredients, I tried something different to make the dish. Normally turned out right, but I am not the best chef, and so not all came out as good as I would hope. Wilson was always kind enough to lie and say it tasted good. He narrows his nose down when he lies. I noticed that once or twice when I asked him if he took an apple from the snack box. He lied allot about it at first, since he was hungry and survived barely on food before me. I didn't mind though, we had plenty of food stored up in the ingredients room. He soon learned though, I didn't appreciate the lying, and didn't mind if he took from the snack box.

Going towards the door, I turned and looked at Wilson for a second before walking to him. He was asleep, hands behind his head and his thin, small eyelashes were touching the bottom of his cheek bones. His blanket was hanging loosely at his mid-waist, causing me to see his shirt riled up to show his stomach. Face heating up, I brought the blanket up to his stomach and went to look at him, himself once more. He looked to be at peace, causing me to smile. Kissing his cheek lightly, I turned and began to make my way to the door once more. Look back at him, I chuckled and left.

An idea for breakfast came to mind, and it didn't take long to make.

Somewhere else

"You owe me my freedom to be with Charlie." Maxwell, the male whom the female had described as 'pale with dark rings under his eyes, black hair, dark suit, a cane, and a cigar', and at the moment he had the biggest, smug look as he smiled at a girl with pale skin and long midnight black hair.  
Grumbling and turning from the male, the female crossed her arms as the claws trapping the man released him. "I cannot believe they actually fell for one another. Love, pathetic." The girl grumbled. "Love is a powerful thing, Darkness. You might learn something from it." "Shut it." She grumbled.

In truth, Darkness knew it was bound to happen; Life had told her so. Life and Darkness completed each other just as Light and Darkness, or Life and Death do together. Light and Life, and Death and Darkness complimented each other as well, considering they were all siblings. So for Life to tell Darkness of the future they had planned for the two didn't surprise Darkness in the least. That knowledge though, would lead one to question: Why would Darkness create that bet.

Maxwell, the person who betrayed her friendship and misused her power, didn't deserve Charlie. Charlie, the female she saved from Lights deal to create light in her world, didn't deserve him; yet she wanted Maxwell. Charlie, the one who never misused her friendship, kindness, or power, didn't deserve to have the longing for him as she does. Darkness can be cold and harsh, but loving and sweet as well; EXPECIALLY to their friends. So, if it meant taking a bet she knew she would loose to grant her friend the wish she wants, so be it.

If you asked her though, she would lie and say the female and male...Wilson and that girl, didn't looked good together.

To bad Life already told her of the future they had...

To bad Death also had told her their future as well...


End file.
